


to be a ghost

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [109]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Again lol, Anno Uno Scribere, Inspired by: REAL Ghost Hunting At An Abandoned Zoo, March 2, Memento mori, Poetry, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	to be a ghost

The spirits of the dead  
assuming they exist,  
would they watch over us   
as we lead our little lives on this planet?

Would they have better things to do   
than see every second of our lives   
like wander through nature   
or soar through the sky?

it seems like, as a ghost  
you could do   
a lot of things you never got  
the chance to

you could bear witness   
to so many people’s lives  
you could watch   
as the world crumbles

or maybe you would witness   
society build itself back up   
from the depths to which  
it had fallen

the possibilities seem to be endless  
as for what you can do in your ghostly afterlife  
one can only hope  
that it’s an afterlife free from strife

If I got to be a ghost when I died,   
I think I’d either follow around my friends  
for those are the people I have loved within my lifetime  
or explore the ocean 

just imagine how far you could dive  
with no physical body to hold you back   
presumably, you wouldn’t succumb   
to the pressure of the sea

your spine wouldn’t crack   
because it no longer exists  
and you are a being   
on a different plane of reality 

which means that now,   
nothing that is physical can hurt you  
as a spirit, I would no longer have to fear for my life  
because in what world can ghosts die?

all this presumes that being a ghost   
would be a peaceful sort of afterlife  
when many things could point to it being   
exactly the opposite

after all, dying has got to be pretty traumatizing  
especially if you left the world too soon   
you’re bound to have some issues   
that won’t just work themselves out

if, after death, we all now existed as ghosts  
there are undoubtedly many people   
who would question their faith   
seeing as ghost-hood doesn’t quite align with many (, if any) religions 

they might try to justify it to themselves  
had they been very attached to the notion  
of there existing in some plane  
supreme, divine beings 

and there have got to be those   
who were ready to die  
who felt fulfilled with all they had done in their lives  
who might be miserable to learn they cannot be at rest

there could potentially be a way for ghosts to fight  
for spirits to harm one another   
for if people can interact,  
there is always the potential for destruction

some of these are issues   
that the spirits of the dead will have to deal with themselves  
for no one truly knows your inner demons unless they are yourself  
and only you are you

other spirits could help with the transition  
but they are not required to   
and as spirits, it is possible that through time  
they have lost grip of their humanity 

but there could be issues with the larger spirit society  
if spirits could truly cause harm to one another   
who is to say that such a realm of spirits   
would not be volatile, dangerous, and cause many spirits to die

I wonder if spirits fade with time,  
when there’s no one left to remember them   
that seems like a very miserable second death   
and what would be beyond ghosthood?


End file.
